cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Rio
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nova Rio is a nation that has risen out of the slums of Rio de Janeiro. Its eventual goal is to overtake the corrupt, crumbling city to its east and extend its influence to cover all of Southern Brazil. Nova Rian Information Nova Rio is a small, developing, and old nation at 215 days old with citizens primarily of Amerindian ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Nova Rio work diligently to produce Cattle and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Nova Rio will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Nova Rio to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Nova Rio allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Nova Rio believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Nova Rio will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Nova Rian History Nova Rio was a country founded in the ashes of Rio de Janeiro, after the Brazilian city collapsed because of weak policing and strong gang activity. The Nova Rian Vigilante Movement gave the slums and suburbs of Nova Rio protection from the gangs of the city, and this soon led to an autonomy of a sort for the area. This, in turn, led to a later independence movement, after leaders became tired of their inferior status to Brazil, while Brazil did nothing to protect the citizens. Nova Rio declared independence soon after, and, with the support of several major corporations in the area, gained autonomy from Brazil after only a short war. Modern Policies and Reform :For recent events in Nova Rian history, see Modern Nova Rian History. Modern Nova Rian policy focuses on the continued growth of the Nova Rian economy and the physical growth of Nova Rio as well, attempting to accomplish this through the purchase of vast amounts of infrastructure. Recently, the government has focused on making technology a top priority in Nova Rio, and the small country has gained a massive amount of technology because of this policy. The Second Infrastructure Boom and the Sale of Rio de Janeiro As the nation of Nova Rio had just begun to take full potential of the gift given by GATO, GATO delivered another huge boost to the economy, specifically the government budget of, Nova Rio. Through a tech exchange program, in which $1 million was filtered through Nova Rio and re-sent out in the form of 50 tech points, Nova Rio gained about $140,000 in aid. This aid, which went largely towards improving the already excellent infrastructure of Nova Rio, an action which led to a huge population spike in the nation. The number of working citizens increased by over a hundred, and the armed forces of Nova Rio doubled in size. With this large population spike came the pressing need for Nova Rio to expand, and the city seized the opportunity. Nova Rio pushed forward negotiations with Brazil, Rio de Janeiro, and a number of large corporations that seized the city of Rio de Janeiro for the Nova Rians at the same time as the Infrastructure Boom. This was part of a large-scale land-buying operation in Nova Rio, which took miles of surrounding land and added it to Nova Rio's control. Though some Brazilian politicians have adopted a nationalistic stance that would prevent the future growth of Nova Rio, continued corporate and local support, as well as high happiness levels in the country seem to guarantee that the tiny country will continue to grow in the immediate future. The Technology Boom As Nova Rio continued to grow, advice from a number of other countries and their leaders told the leaders of Nova Rio to start investing in technology. After a short period of gathering money through collecting interest, the government, on 12/24/2006, bought a total of 8.02 technology, turning Nova Rio into a first-world country from a Third-world country essentially overnight. This boost made the public approval rating of President Sanchez spike to over 97%, and made the approval rating of the government rise to over 94%. In addition, this has added steam to the Military improvement program, which is now looking to add tanks to its arsenal of weapons. Government of Nova Rio The government of Nova Rio is a presidential republic, similar in structure to the United States government laid out in the Constitution. Executive Branch The Executive Branch of the Nova Rian government consists of the President, who is head of state and head of the government, and his cabinet. The current President of Nova Rio is Frederik Sanchez, who is up for reelection in 2007. Legislative Branch The legislative branch of Nova Rio is a unicameral elected group of 65 senators. The Senate is elected directly by the people, and the senators do not represent any specific geographic area in the nation. By the Constitution of Nova Rio, the number of senators in Nova Rio is increased by 1 each month, to compensate for continued growth. Judicial Branch The highest level of the Judicial Branch in Nova Rio is the Supreme Court of Justice, which holds precedence over all other courts. Its justices are appointed by the Senate, and serve for life. Justices can be impeached, but only with a unilateral vote in the Senate. Only one justice has been impeached in Nova Rian history (Aram Ramor, on confirmed charges of corruption and treason). There are five serving justices on the Nova Rian Supreme Court of Justice. Military of Nova Rio The Nova Rian military consists of the Nova Rian National Guard, the Nova Rian Army, and the Nova Rian Air Force. Armed Forces Modernization and Expansion Program Currently, after huge spikes in infrastructure and in nation wealth, Nova Rio has begun looking into modernizing and expanding both the Army and the National Guard. This program is dependent on a decision in GATO to provide Nova Rio with another aid package, which will give the country 10 technology. This technology will be used to look into producing tanks for the Army, and will be used in a number of other projects. In addition, the armed forces are looking to boost their numbers by 25% in the next five days, in an attempt to make the Nova Rian military an appropriate defense force for the nation. These measures have met general support from the people. Technology Boom Effects The technology boom in Nova Rio helped the Modernization program grow immediately - soldiers were given better arms and training, communications were improved, and the overall strength of the Nova Rian military was greatly increased. However, with this increase in performance also led to an increase in expectations for the program. A new goal for the program has been the development of indigenous tanks for the country, an ambitious program not expected to bear fruit for the next week at least. However, military leaders have expressed hopes even beyond this - even a concept of a new Air Force has been mentioned, though this is still a long way away. Establishment of the Armor Corps After the technology boom produced the capacity for building tanks, the Nova Rian Army followed through soon after. The Army gave a contract to RianArmor&Co for 15 tanks soon after the ability was produced, and the order was filled days later, with 15 brand-new tanks delivered to the Nova Rian Army headquarters in the next day. The Armor Corps consists of 15 tanks and 70 soldiers at this point in time, but is likely to expand in the future. Establishment of the Air Force The final goal of the Nova Rian military, a fully-functional Air Force, has finally been realized. This was begun a short time ago, though the capacity for building military aircraft has existed in Nova Rio for some time. The Air Force was founded with the purchase and construction of two P-51 Mustang fighters. Training excersizes have begun to bring the pilots and their backups up to date on the latest fighting techniques. The Nova Rian Air Force is purely for self-defense, and has no offensive capabilities at this time. National Holidays Founding Day Celebrated on February 21, Founding Day remembers the day when the Nova Rians claimed the slums and suburbs of Rio de Janeiro to be under their control. Other countries often confuse this with Independence Day (below). Independence Day Celebrated on January 15, Independence Day remembers the day that the Nova Rian Declaration of Independence was released to the world. This declaration officially marks the beginning of Nova Rio as a country. See also *Frederik Sanchez *Rio de Janeiro *History of Nova Rio *Military of Nova Rio *Senate of Nova Rio Category:Nova Rio Category:Nations of South America